


Comfort

by Foreverest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Caring Josh Dun, F/M, Fluff, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverest/pseuds/Foreverest
Summary: When the thunder strikes, Josh Dun is here to save the day.Or.. The night.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Reader, Josh Dun/You
Kudos: 6





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. Switching over to Twenty One Pilots for a while (mostly Josh). Leave suggestions.
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> y/n - your name  
> y/f/n - your first name  
> y/l/n - your last name

Boom.

Thunder roared through your apartment. You curled up into your blankets on your bed and pulled them over your head, wanting to drown out the  
sound. You moved into your apartment because you were looking for a place that was closer to the coffee shop you worked at. You had gotten significantly  
closer to your next door neighbour, Josh. Boom. The thunder broke your train of thought. This was the final straw. You swiftly grabbed your phone from  
your night stand and ducked into your blankets again, right as another roar sounded. 

"Josh..?" You said in a shaky voice right as he picked up the phone.

"Yes? (y/n)? Are you okay?" He recognized the shakiness.

"N- Not really.." You responded and squealed as another roar sounded. Josh laughed slightly on the other line.

"It's not funny!"

"Fine fine.. Do you want me to come over or did you call just to talk?" He asked, silently hoping it was the first case.

"Yeah.. Can you come over? Please?" 

"Of course. See you in a few." He hung up.

The next few minutes were filled with anticipation. You have had feelings for him ever since you started to get really close, but were too scared to tell him.  
When you hung out he would show signs of feeling the same way, but you shrugged it off as your brain making you think that way. The thought of  
him being here to help you calm down made you get butterflies in your stomach. The sound of your door opening, once again, broke your train of thought.  
You heard footsteps, a bang and then a swear. You peeked up from your blanket.

"Josh?" You called.

"Uh, everything's fine. I dropped my phone." He replied and walked over to your room. You looked up just to see him holding back a laugh. 

"What's so funny?" You questioned.

"You look funny bundled up like that." He smiled, managing to not laugh.

"Uh huh-" Another roar. At that, you ducked under your blankets again. Josh turned on the lamp on your night stand, walked around to the other side  
and then you felt your bed dip under his weight. You turned around to face him. He brought his pillow. Was he spending the night? Not that it  
mattered as right now you were trembling. Josh looked down at you. He started putting his hand around you and then stopped.

"Do you mind?" The fact that he cared made your heart swell.

"No." You answered sheepishly. At that, he put his arm around you and you wiggled closer to him so your head was on his chest. You layed there in the  
dim light of your bed side lamp, with the occasional lightning coming through the blinds on your window. You felt a lot safer and calmer then when  
Josh wasn't here. Another roar sounded, this one pretty louder than the rest. The surprise and the noise it caused made you duck your head into the  
crook of Josh's neck. He huged you tighter. 

"It's okay.. It'll be over soon." He said softly. You huddled closer to preserve the warmth as Josh put his head on yours. Your eye lids started to get heavy.  
You closed your eyes. Josh noticed you were about to go to sleep, so he reached over with his free hand, turned off the lamp and then intertwined his  
fingers with yours. Boom. You squeezed his hand and he returned the same. You silently thanked your body for deciding to go to sleep now since you were getting  
tired of the thunder. Finally, you drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light coming from your window, illuminating your walls woke you up. You slowly opened your eyes and looked down to check what was wrapped  
around you. Somehow, during the night, you and Josh ended up on your sides, with your back pressed against his chest and his arms around your waist.  
It was a comforting feeling and it made you not want to get up as you wanted to keep the contact. By his stillness and steadily rising and falling chest,  
made you sure Josh was still asleep. You layed there memorizing the moment and thinking it might never happen again made you sad. All of a sudden you heard  
grumbles coming from Josh. You didn't move, but smiled. 

"What are you smiling at..?" He questioned, his voice hoarse and deep from sleep.

"Oh- You saw that?" You asked, still in the same position.

"Mhm." He mumbled, not removing his arms from your waist. You turned around to face him, not realizing how close you actually were to him. Josh  
looked down at you.

"Oh hello." He said jokingly and smiled. You giggled at his comment. At some point, probably when you fell asleep, Josh took off his shirt. 

"Where-" You pointed at his bare chest.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I got too warm during the night so I slipped it off, which is also how we got into this position." He answered.

"Ah, okay." You said and smiled. You just couldn't keep the smile off your face. Josh smiled in return and checked his phone for the time.

"Hey.. (y/n)?" He nervously asked and looked at you. 

"Yeah?"

"Well.. I kinda have something to confess..."

"Yeeeess..?" You made your response longer. The butterflies are back again.

"So.. You know how when we first met, I took you to this coffee shop to have breakfast and chat?"

"Yes? What about that? Did something happen?" Questions raced through your mind.

"No no no" he replied quickly "It's just.. I think I might have feelings for you." Your eyes widened.

"Wait-" you replied with a smile "Actually?"

"Yes." he gulped. 

"I might have something to confess too.." he looked at you with a confused look.

"Joshua Dun.." you paused, as if preparing for a big speech "I have feelings for you too and I have had them since we started getting closer. I was just  
too scared to tell you because I thought you didn't feel the same and wanted to remain best friends." You gasped for air once you finished. Josh just  
smiled at that and pulled you closer.

"I'm glad. I thought you didn't like me either."

"What?! Bull." You pretended to be shocked.

"So, (y/f/n) (y/l/n) would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked with a hopeful smile on his lips. You pretended to think over it and decided it  
was time to drop the act when the smile on his face slowly started fading away.

"I'm just joking around. Of course I would." you replied with a smile. 

"Great." he grinned.

"For now, I think just staying here for a little while longer would be nice." you said.

"Whatever you'd like, love." he put his arm around your waist, turned over on his back and you put your head on his chest. 

"I love you, Dun."

"I love you too, (y/l/n)."


End file.
